Sueños rotos, que se pueden salvar
by princesofice
Summary: Edward: su madre murio,su padre lo trata mal pero se entera que tiene cancer y cambia, el esta metido en muchos problamas. Bella: aburrida de jacob su novio. estos chicos se conocen ¿que sucedera? lemon,drama y humor. Pasen a leer.
1. Una Banda

**Hola soy nueva en esto de escribir, es mi primer fanfic de la saga que publico y espero que les guste**

* * *

Edward pov

- Enserio cada vez sonamos mejor le dije a Jasper y emmett mis compañeros de banda

- si, tus creaciones son geniales, dijo emmett dándole uno de sus apretados abrazos

Me llamo Edward Cullen mis vida es la peor de todas, pero vamos a lo interesante, tengo una banda de punk-rock llamada "malditas ilusiones". Jasper es el bajista se ve silencioso y serio pero en el fondo es todo un rompecorazones, el le da orden a la banda; Emmett es el baterista el siempre muy alegre y desordenado ellos dos siempre me han apoyado sobre todo en los duros momentos que me a tocado vivir; finalmente quedo yo, el que compone las canciones toco guitarras y además canto.

Edward ¿puedo hablar con tigo? Me dijo Jessica una chica del instituto la cual andaba detrás de mí, Salí de la sala de ensayos con una sonrisa estupida, ya que en el fondo no tenía ni un mínimo interés en hablar con la chica.

Te tengo una propuesta, si hoy estas con migo hasta las doce de la noche y haces lo que yo te pida, mañana tu y tu banda podrán tocar en un show ¿te animas? Tienes una hora para decidir, acto seguido me jalo de la polera, me dio un casto beso y se marcho.

Entre a las sala riendo tontamente, esa chica si que había caído bajo comprarme para que me acostara con ella, acaso no sabia que Edward Cullen se acuesta solo con chicas bellas, ella era un monstruo que me daba nauseas, les conté a mis amigos la horrible propuesta pero a petición de ellos y viendo los beneficios accedí, además ya teníamos como humillarla después ya que no dejaría que nadie se aprovechara de mi sin una buena venganza.

Al salir ya eran cerca de las siete le comunique a la tontita que aceptaba, ella me dio todas las indicaciones para el día de mañana, luego fuimos a su casa que el realidad era una gran mansión, entramos y la muy estupida me hizo cocinarle me tenia como su esclavo al parecer esa era su fantasía, mientras cocinaba fideos lo único que sabia como hacer, ella besaba todo mi cuerpo, pasaba su lengua por mis labios era una tortura, cenamos juntos y ella inicio la conversación, en realidad ella hablo la mayor parte del tiempo, sus temas solo eran chicas no populares las cuales ella creía inferior, feas y sin cerebro, si tan solo supiera que ella misma era así, todo el mundo le hablaba solo por su dinero.

Me llego un mensaje de Emmett que no olvidara que esa noche había una fiesta donde Jasper ya que era su cumpleaños le respondí diciendo que guardara cervezas mi placer culpable, luego de la comida ya eran cerca de las 10 y aun me quedaban 2 horas de este suplicio, ella me saco la polera en el comedor y dibujo círculos con su lengua en mi torso, yo no me moví, ella no producía ningún placer en mi, me llevo a su habitación y me lanzo sobre la cama se fue al baño a cambiar de ropa o mas bien dicho a desnudar aunque era algo estupido ya que si teníamos sexo igualmente la vería desnuda. Aproveche el momento para comenzar a grabas puse mi celular en un punto estratégico luego tendría algo muy intimo de ella y lo divulgaría por el colegio.

Salio del baño con un sexy disfraz de enfermera que en realidad me daba risa y no deseo, es que ella si que era una arrastrada una maldita perra.

Se tiro contra mi y me beso con locura, bajo su mano y la metió en mi pantalón yo no respondía solo fingí un gemido, sentí el sonido de un auto, al parecer esa cosa llamada dios me estaba ayudando.

mierda mis padres vistote dijo ella apresurada y salio corriendo al baño.

Yo me vestí rápidamente y la espere bajamos rápidamente por suerte sus padres no me vieron y Salí corriendo a la casa de Jasper.

Entre rápidamente y mis amigos me vieron y se comenzaron a reír yo no entendía nada de nada, emmett me indico que mi camisa estaba mal abrochada, mi cabellos alborotado y mi cuello y cara llenos de un rojo labial.

al parecer fue una noche alocada, me dijo Jasper riendo y lanzando una cerveza fría

tengo el videos les conté y se los mostré como nos reímos de la tonta niña

Esa noche bebí mucho hasta casi emborracharme baile con muchas chicas y disfrute al máximo.

Vi la hora y ya eran las 3 de la mañana, me maldecía a mi mismo, no me había avisado al tonto de mi padre que saldría de seguro me llegaba un reto, aunque no sabia por que se preocupaba si en el fondo me odiaba, quizás el cargo de conciencia me dije a mi mismo.

Salí corriendo y al allegar a casa entre silenciosamente por la ventana hasta cuando alguien me jalo de la camisa y me llevo contra la pared.

mocoso vienes borracho y a estas horas me grito Carlisle mi padre, acto seguido me dio una bofetada

mi amor, por que tanto escándalo te extraño en la cama, dijo una estridente voz de una mujer que llevaba una de las pijamas de mamá

perra de mierda sacate las cosas de mi mama, puta barata que seguro te paga por esto le grite lleno de odio aun no soportaba que mama haya muerto que se haya suicidado todo por culpa de el, de sus maltratos de su indiferencia de sus múltiples amantes, como le hizo eso a Esme mi mama.

Salí corriendo antes que me golpearan, entre en mi habitación y llore, hoy se cumplía un año desde su muerte y cuanto la extrañaba, aun me dolía y esa herida no se cerraría nunca, yo la necesitaba y ella nunca estaría. Saque de debajo de mi cama una cajita de metal, hay dentro había droga .hacia mucho que no me inyectaba pero hoy lo necesitaba mas que nunca quería relajarme. Esa noche dormí placidamente bajo el efecto de las drogas, desperté sobresaltado había tenido una pesadilla donde mama me pedía ayuda y no podía hacer nada, desperté llorando y gritando.

-Tranquilo hermano, estamos con tigo, dijo emmett dándome un abrazo, crees que se nos

Había olvidado, sabemos que es una fecha importante y estaremos apoyándote.

pero Edward otra vez te inyectaste crees que no he visto tus brazos, me regaño Jasper, Éramos unos chicos rebeldes, pero ellos no querían que me consumiera en la droga.

Le levante me di un baño y me puse mi ropa favorita de rojo y negro, estaba emocionado por el concierto, baje al comedor y no o pude creer ahí estaba la puta y el tarados de mi padre

buenos días hijo saluda a Renee mi novia dijo el con una deslumbrante sonrisa

ni es mis peores pesadillas saludaría a una cualquiera dije escupiéndole en la cara

Mi padre se abalanzo contra mi y me dio unos golpes llore de rabia no de dolor, el me soltó ya que la perra esa, lo tenia afirmado

vete, asco de persona, me das vergüenza, ojala tu madre hubiera abortado si tu no hubieras nacido seriamos felices y ella no estaría muerta, tu tienes la culpa de todo, me grito Carlisle mientras Renee lo consolaba

mis amigos no dijeron palabra alguna, sabían que papa me maltrataba tanto a mi como a mi madre, pero nunca lo habían visto, vi el mío y la lastima en sus caras, yo no les dije nada, ellos sabían que cuando estuviera bien les hablaría, aunque estaba muy dolido sus palabras me hirieron en lo mas profundo de mi ser.

tu no tuviste la culpa de nada dijo Jasper abrazándome y emmett se le unió

cuando quieras te puedes ir a vivir a mi casa ofreció emmett o a la mía añadió Jasper yo tan solo les agradecí con un moviendo de cabeza, tenia mucho en que pensar.

Estaba en eso cuando la vi pasar, su largo cabello, sus ojos color chocolate, yo quede hipnotizado, ella tenia que ser mía, me acerque a ella y………………

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo, y si quieron continuación, sugerencias, preguntas o lo que quieren decir, espero sus reviews Atte: Nonimi**


	2. amor a primera vista, reconciliacion

La quede mirando como un idiota es que de verdad ella me había hipnotizado

Era tan bella, su cuerpo tan escultural, sus lindos ojos, sus labios carnosos, todo en ella me llamaba, todo me indicaba que ella tenia que ser mía, me dispuse a saludarla cuando alguien se la acerco, era un chico alto y de tez morena, la tomo por la cintura y la llevo contra la pared, le beso de forma pasional, me dieron celos, no sabia el nombre de aquel ángel, pero ya la sentía mía.

-_Edward al escenario!! Me gritaron mis amigos al unísono

BPOV

Quien era el chico de ojos miel que tanto me miraba, era realmente bello, su cuerpo escultural, su sonrisa seductora, estaba en lo mejor, cuando apareció mi amor el dulce de Jacob no es que no lo quiera, pero el esta tan aburrido, todo es tan rutinario, siempre lo mismo, acaso el no sabe que yo busco diversión en los hombres no un príncipe, yo quiero el chico malo, el que realmente me haga enloquecer

EPOV

Subimos al escenario, ya no sentía los dolores de mi cuerpo, cante como nunca, hacia tiempo que no tocaba rock de verdad, como lo disfrute, como subía la adrenalina, pro primera vez luego del suicidio de mama era feliz, al parecer tocar era la mejor droga, esto realmente me hacia olvidar

La gente nos amo, nos aplaudieron como nunca, bueno en realidad era la primera vez que tocábamos y ya éramos unos dioses.

Luego de nosotros subió otra banda y las vi a mi amor platónico a mi doncella de nombre desconocido, le dio un beso a su chico y ellos subieron al escenario, ella se quedo hay mirándolos, aunque se había un poco aburrida, sonreí ante mi gran idea, fingir un torpe choque y conversar con ella, ya que su mastodonte de novio de casi dos metros estaba en el escenario y no se daría cuenta.

BPOV

perdón escuche una seductora voz

Levante mi vista y lo vi, no lo podía crees, era el chico de los ojos miel, de cerca era mas bello a como lo recordaba

Edward Cullen dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla en señal de saludo, yo respondí de la misma forma, me perdía en su mirada, el no era tan caballero como Jacob, el no se veía tan decente, vi su lujuria en como me miraba, en como recorría mi cuerpo, el si era un hombre no un niñito como mi novio.

EPOV

Pasamos mucho tiempo hablando, ella era muy simpática, y ya sabia muchas cosas de ellas, como me éxito al mirarme y morder su labio inferior, yo veía en ella el deseo sabia que su cuerpo me quería tanto como yo quería el de ella, ya se acercaba el final del show de su estupido noviecito el perro ese, así que le di un papelito con mi dirección electrónica así podríamos chatiar y conocernos un poco mas.

Al terminar el evento no le saque los ojos de encima a bella, ni ella a mi, sabia que muy pronto seria mía, como lo presentía.

De un momento a otro volví a la realidad a mi mísera vida, como odiaba a mi padre y como quería a mi madre, Salí sin que si amigos se dieran cuenta hoy no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie y me fui al cementerio hay llore en paz, me libere de todos mis pesares, estaba un poco feliz tenia una nueva meta en la vida, era bella, no se que hizo ella pero me hizo caer en sus redes.

te dije que estaría aquí escuche la ronca voz de Jasper, hay nuevamente estaban mis amigos, siempre sabia donde estaba, siempre me ayudaban, me extendieron un chocolate y decidí a contarles todo, algunas cosas que ellos no sabían, creí que era el momento en ser buena persona con amigos como ellos, me hicieron prometer dejar las drogas, pero no sabia si podría a veces es mejor olvidar que sentir, pensé en ese momento.

Esa tarde fuimos a la casa de Jasper y editamos el video, y subimos a una conocida red del colegio a Jessica semidesnuda, disfrazada y coqueteando, yo no me veía en el video, Jasper era un magnifico editor y hacker, esa pagina era la principal del colegio todos vería a la linda chica en situaciones vergonzosas, se lo merecía por comprarme y humillar a las chicas del colegio, como odio que molesten al resto.

Me conecto al Chat y tenia una solicitud, la acepte de inmediato, ante los ojos incrédulos de mis amigos que inmediatamente comenzaron a molestar.

Decidimos hacer una cita grupal, al fin la vería sola y sin el perro ese, le dije que tenia dos buenos amigos y ella me dijo que iría con dos chicas, mis amigos me amaron hace tiempo que no tenían citas así que estaban contentos aunque Jasper un poco preocupado la ultima cita que tuvo dos chicas se agarraron a golpes y sin querer algunos los recibió el.

Jasper, espero que esta ves dejes algo le dijo emmett

a la mía ni la tocas le amenacé de forma protectora.

Esa tarde nos arreglamos fui a casa a cambiarme ropa y encontré a mi padre llorando en un sillón, me acerque sigiloso aun no lo perdonaba

Edward perdóname yo tuve la culpa de la muerte de tu madre, es el maldito alcohol, yo no quería lastimarla, yo no quería pegarle ni a ella ni a ti, tu eres el mejor regalo que recibimos, soy un estupido, por favor perdóname, se arrodillo ante mi, yo lo mire incrédulo, que diablos le pasaba, lo cambiaron por otro, se drogo, no entendía nada.

tengo cáncer al hígado y este hizo metástasis no tengo solución moriré muy pronto, y quiero morir en paz, aunque se que no merezco tu perdón, ódiame, golpearme has lo que quieras con migo yo no merezco absolutamente nada.

Me agache y lo levante del suelo, hacia tiempo que soñaba nuestra reconciliación, lo abrasé y recordé cuando era pequeño cuando el, Esme y yo éramos felices, un año antes que mama se matara todo era perfecto, pero el quedo sin trabajos y cayo en el alcohol y junto con eso el maltrato, mamá no lo soporto y me mato, dejándome a mi enfrentar todo solo, el me hecho la culpa, solo por que no reconocía sus errores, yo cay en las drogas por el dolor de una gran perdida, en el fondo de mi corazón no odiaba a mi padre, yo aun lo amaba, me prometí olvidar estos 2 años infernales y recordar los viejos tiempos, junto con estos nuevos momentos.

Cene con el se veía feliz, aunque no tenia brillo en los ojos, quizás la muerte ya esta cerca y eso me dolía ahora si que quedaría solo y para siempre, intente no pensar en eso, hoy tengo una cita le conté, y estoy atrasado, el me do dinero y me aconsejo sobre chicas fue muy tonto, hasta cuando le dio por hablar de sexo, eso fue lo peor y Salí huyendo.

Llegue al restorant hay estaban Jasper y emmett les conté todo, estaban felices de mi reconciliación, aunque sabia que en fondo me dolería que papa muriera, llego bella y dos chicas fantásticas, nos fueron a saludar……..


	3. cita grupal

**Hola disculpen la demora pero aqui ya esta el tercer capitulo y espero que le guste**

**quiero agradecer a todos los que agregaron mi historia a favoritos y sus alerta y a : ****ALiCuLLeNSwAn**** y ****lokaxtv**** por sus lindos reviews**

* * *

**BPOV**

Salude a Edward de forma sensual, acercándome a su oído y susurrando lentamente su nombre, sabia que mi calido aliento lo haría estremecerme el me miro con lujuria, como amaba aquella mirada tan sucia, tan perversa.

**EPOV**

bueno les presento a mis amigas Rosalie y Alice dijo mi musa mostrando a una alta y rubia y a una bajita de pelo negro, pero ambas con un cuerpo perfecto como el de mi niña.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al parecer no era el único al cual cupido había flechado, ellos se veían tan animados como yo.

Bella llevada un escote kilométrico donde podía ver sus senos ella al parecer lo si a apropósito para atraerme como si ya no estuviera enganchado de ella.

Nos sentamos a comer, de repente sentí una mano en mi entrepierna levante la mirada y vi la sonrisa de ella de Bella, ella me mirada mientras tomaba un trozo de pan, lo hacia de una manera tan fascinante, se notaba que esta chica quería de eso y yo se lo daría, ella sonreía yo la imitaba y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta había uno que otro cariño debajo de la mesa.

**JPOV**

Me quede atónito la bajita, era tan linda, su cintura pequeña su cuerpo que se veía frágil, sus movimientos sutiles como si danzara, pero tenia unos labios tan lindos y una sonrisa de niña pequeña, he estado con muchas y todas tan perfectas pero ninguna supera a Alice ella es única, estaba vestida tan normal no tan sexy como sus amigas, pero su ropa apretada dejando marcadas todas sus curvas la, hacia aparecer tan apetecible, quizás no llevara faldas cortas ni escotes pero era tan extraña, tan adorable, pero a le vez algo me dice que ella es todo lo contrario que en el fondo deje ser una lujuriosa una golosa, como quiero hacerla mía, como diablos me acerco a la bonita.

**APOV**

El rubio no me quita los ojos de encima, su voz es tan ronca tan sexy, como me derriten los hombres como este, es tan caballero, tan amable pero sus miradas , la forma en que se mueve todo en el es una invitación, es tan bello, necesito acercarme a el quiero a ese hombre, quizás piense por mi apariencia que soy una niñita como todos los hombres con los que estado pero le demostrare que soy tan audaz como cualquiera y tan buena en la cama que el no se lo imaginara.

**EMPOV**

La rubia la bella Rosalie me impacto con sus largas piernas, sus firmes senos, su polerita corta dejando a la vista su ombligo en el cual tenia un aro, parecía una modelo, sus labios carnosos su maquillaje perfecto, se veía tan sensual y atrevida ella si demuestra lo que quiere no es sumisa ni intenta aparentar que es una niña buena, ella simplemente es como quiere ser aunque parezca audaz, ella atrae todas las miradas y eso no me gustaba yo tengo que ser su único hombre.

**RPOV**

El mastodonte que acompañaba a Edward y Jasper, era un idiota, era tan torpe pero su sentido del humor me encanto, el me hacia reír a cada momento, quizás no era el chico mas inteligente con el que estado pero era tan gracioso, no es como los típicos que se la pasaban en haciendo cumplidos apreciando buenos cuando solo quieren sexo, el solo me miraba y me hacia reír el era el hombre perfecto para mi.

**BPOV**

Quizá parecí muy obvia al llegar y acariciar a Edward de esa forma, pero me deje llevar por mi instinto, el si parecía un hombre de verdad con el cual si podría disfrutar , es que Jacob es tan niño, tan inocente no es nada sucia no es un chico rebelde, se hace el roquero el que es rudo pero en el fondo no es mas que un llorón sentimental que no puede complacer a una dama, que le da todo que sin ella no puede respirar, el no se hace rogar me deja todo tan fácil, que ya me aburrí quiero a un malvado a un miserable que me trate mal que me deje las cosas difíciles que sea un reto, que me siga el juego que me complazca sobre todo en la cama

**JPOV**

Edward nos miro a mí y a emmett obviamente diciéndonos que los dejáramos solos así que yo le hable a Alice y Emmett a Rosalie

Alice, vamos a caminar le propuse a la bajita, la idea era estupida, pero tan solo quería que estuviéramos los dos solos, ella asistió y me tomo de la mano, me llevo para afuera y nos sentamos en un banco,

Conversamos sin parar ella me contó de su vida y yo de la mía y de la nada se me tiro encima, me tomo pos los hombros y se sentó en mis piernas saco su lengua y la paso por mis labios

de seguro también creías que era una niñita o no? Dijo ella mordiéndome subvente mis labios mientras tenia mis brazos y mis piernas prisioneras son dejarme mover

nunca lo creí y ahora menos, en un momento que ella me soltó le tome por la cintura y la bese con pasión , era el maestro de los besos ella me acariciaba la espalda yo su cintura había tanta pasión

mierda dijo Alice y me tomo de las manos caminábamos muy rápido, nos encontramos a Rosalie y emmett en una situación similar bien acalorados.

**APOV**

Rosalie, Jacob Quil y Embry están aquí y me han visto van directo hacia dentro.

o no dijo mi amiga se veía molesta y preocupada

quienes son exigió saber emmett celoso

**RPOV**

Bella esta muerta o mas bien el pobre de Edward , como diablos se enteraron los muy imbeciles, es que acaso no nos dejan tranquilas

Quil es un idiota que cree que soy suya por que de repente nos besamos o nos acostamos para mi solo es sexo por calentura nunca he sentido nada por el dijo riendo el es tan estupido aunque bueno en la cama , solo quería poner celoso al grandulon de emmett

ya sabrás como soy yo, un maestro dijo emmett a regañadientes como amaba sus celos y de paso ya quería sabes si era tan bueno

Embry es mi ex novio no me deja tranquila no entiende que yo lo olvide y no me interesa verlo dijo Alice molesta, Jasper la rodio con su brazo de forma protectora

y Jacob el novio de bella que hará puré a Edward dije preocupada

Edward practicaba boxeo y se la pasa en peleas callejeras el sabe como defenderse y nosotros igual dijo Jasper

**BPOV**

Estaba en lo mejor del beso cuando escuche mi nombre levante la vista y lo vi era el idiota de Jacob.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado espero sus reviews y se aceptan sugerencia, reclamos, ideas, etc**

**y en el siguiente cap habra _Lemon_, que les parece??**


End file.
